Conventionally, in network communication games, users form a party to take an activity in some cases, so that a friendship that users can trust one another is formed. In SNS, a friendship is used in order to impose a restriction of allowing only a user who has a certain level of trust relationship to view diaries or photos. A technology relating to such a friendship is disclosed in a literature to be listed later.
In patent literature 1 to be listed later, when a user (hereinafter, “friend user”) who is specified as a friend by another user (hereinafter, “login user”) plays a game through a terminal device, a play result is transmitted to a server, and when the login user attempts to play the game through the terminal device, the server transmits the play result of the friend user to the login user, so that the users can figure out the play statuses of friends each other.
Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2007-068656